


She Takes her Winnings

by Lefaym



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, KINK: D/s, Multi, kink: gags, kink: handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song wins a bet -- now, if only her winnings would just be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Takes her Winnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lionessvalenti for the beta.
> 
> This was written to fill the kink_bingo prompt: "gags".
> 
> Acknowledgement goes to rm(arem) for the double-headed dildo idea.

She won the bet. Of _course_ she won the bet. She'd cheated, after all.

They'd cheated too, naturally, but River Song was damned if she'd let two green Time Agents--no more than a year or two out of the Academy--get the better of her. And it's not like they seemed too disappointed when they lost, either. The dark haired one with the pretty blue eyes winked at her, and his partner with the sandy hair and the cheekbones grinned when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Okay, boys," said River, pulling her handcuffs from her pocket. "Tonight, you're mine. One hand each, please."

Obediently, they each held out one arm, and River cuffed them together, smiling as the deadlock seals clicked into place. "Very good. Now, come with me."

She turned and tugged on the chain that joined them. River felt both of them stand behind her, resisting only a little, and she tightened her grip before leading them out of the casino and into the elevator that would take them to her room.

It was in the elevator that the arguing started.

"This is _your_ fault, you know," said Cheekbones.

"_My_ fault?" Blue Eyes laughed. "You were the one who suggested we come here."

"Yeah, but you were the one who insisted that we just _had_ to make some more money."

"Only because you spent all our wages on hypervodka."

"You like hypervodka!"

River examined herself in the mirror and ran her free hand through her hair, as they continued bickering. She'd let them enjoy themselves. For a little while, anyway.

By the time they reached her suite, however, it had become well, annoying. And that simply wouldn't do.

"This is just like that time on Xaxus IV," said Blue Eyes. "You never learn."

"I _saved_ you on Xaxus IV," Cheekbones retorted. "If I hadn't been there you'd've been forced into marrying that sociopathic space-snail."

"Maybe I wanted to marry her!"

As soon as her retinal scan unlocked the room, River pulled them inside, not trying to be gentle.

"On your knees, boys," said River, as the door swung shut behind them.

"She ate her husbands' heads on their wedding nights!"

"So? I _like_ giving h--"

"I said," River interrupted, "I want you. On. Your. Knees. _Now_." She pulled even harder on the handcuff chain, and both of them--at last--fell to their knees. "That's better," River said.

When she turned away from them, however, to retrieve the case from her nightstand, they started up again.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" said Cheekbones.

"Well, you're no genius," said Blue Eyes. "Did you think I started fucking you for your brain?"

River sighed, and instead of taking out the matching collars she'd planned to use tonight, she instead selected a large black double-headed phallus. Perfect. It had been a while since she'd had the chance to use this one.

"Oi! It's _me_ who fucks _you_, thank you very much."

"Okay, boys, that's _enough_," said River, turning around to face them. "Now. I have something for you."

Both of them turned to look at her as she stepped towards them. Blue Eyes sent a cheeky half-smile in her direction, and Cheekbones made a kissy face. "Oh, yes please, baby," he said.

"Right," said River. "You first, sweetie." She ran a hand through Cheekbones' hair, and slowly pressed the dildo slowly into his mouth. "That should keep you quiet."

Blue Eyes laughed, and River smiled down at him indulgently.

"You're a cocky one, aren't you?" she said. "Pun fully intended." She took him by the back of the head, and pushed him forward until his own mouth encircled the other end of the phallus.

Cheekbones glared at Blue Eyes. "Hng ungph hngung," he said.

"Uhngph uh," Blue Eyes responded. "Ngh."

River rolled her eyes. "You just have to make this difficult, don't you?" She reached out to the centre of the phallus, and she smiled as her fingers found the tiny dial that allowed her to adjust the psychic controls. She set them to _complete silence [disabled by safety signals]_.

"There," said River, "that's better."

With the two Time Agents adequately subdued, River allowed herself to drop to her own knees. Reaching forward, she took their flies in each of her hands and pulled down.

"Now, boys," she said, "we're going to have some fun."


End file.
